


Crash Landing

by ChibiAhiru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Wings, Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Angels, Friendship, Gen, Helpful Dean Winchester, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Lonely Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiAhiru/pseuds/ChibiAhiru
Summary: Angels are elusive small creatures. Little is known about them and they are difficult to find. Dean is about to experience a meeting of a lifetime.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Crash Landing

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Not Beta read, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated :)

Dean was startled from his light sleep in the dead of night by the sound of breaking glass. Heartbeat elevated Dean stayed absolutely silent and listened to see if he could hear anything else. Fearing the worst Dean bolted out of bed and opened his closet. He rummaged around until he found his baseball bat. Opening his bedroom door Dean snuck out towards the living-room where he believed the broken window was located.

As he approached the only thing he could hear was the wind roaring outside. Tightening his grip on the bat Dean turned around the corner and entered the living-room. He scanned the area and saw the broken window, glass lying scattered on the floor, rain drizzling in. He could not see any evidence of a break-in and concluded that it must have been the wind. So with a relieved sigh he put the bat down and turned the lights on. With a quick look over at his microwave he saw that it was just after 2 am.

Stiffening a yawn he knew he had to cover up the window before he got any more water and debris inside his house. Dean remembered he had a piece of plywood in the garage so he went through the kitchen side door to enter the garage.

Not wanting to go out in the storm he decided to nail the board up on the inside. He would have to fix it properly later. While cleaning up some of the glass from the floor Dean found a large black feather hidden partly under the couch. He picked it up with a frown, wondering where if could have come from. Maybe it hadn't been the wind that broke the window but a bird of some sort? If that was true it must have found its way out again because he saw no evidence of a bird. Too tired to think about it any further Dean tugged of to bed again, placing the feather in his nightstand drawer.

\---*---

Waking up the next morning to his phone buzzing Dean had almost forgotten about the night before. As he walked into the living-room and saw it in the soft light of the morning sun he took a moment to take it all in. Having one of the windows covered up made the area look darker than usual. He had cleaned up most of the glass during the night but there were still bits and pieces scattered about. He would have to clean properly when he returned from work.

Scratching at his stubbled jaw Dean headed towards the kitchen to cook up a quick breakfast, he needed a strong cup of coffee as well. As he got some eggs and bacon in the pan he thought he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning around he scanned the area but saw nothing, turning back to the stove he flipped the bacon, prepared his plate and poured a big cup of fresh coffee.

As he tucked into his breakfast he suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He felt like he was being watched. From his kitchen table he had a better view into the living-room. Scanning the area Dean was shocked when his eyes landed on a messy head of hair and two piercing blue pools peeking out from behind his couch.

He immediately started to hackle and cough as a piece of eggs went down the wrong hole. The head ducked behind the couch again as he started to cough. Once Dean had recovered and filled his lungs with air, he got up to investigate what or whom was hiding behind his couch. It seemed small enough that Dean should be able to overpower it if it attacked so he didn't grab his baseball bat that was leaning against the wall.

Slowly he approached, trying to get another glimpse of whatever it is. What he wasn't prepared for was for the thing to jump out at him, making a noise he couldn't quite place. Taking a few steps back and raining in his self-defense response, Dean was able to take in what was standing in front of him.

He could not believe his eyes. Standing in his living-room, black wing raised high in the air, the other was brushing the floor, wild ebony hair framing those incredibly blue eyes, was a pissed looking angel, dressed in a white gown type of dress. If he wasn't so much smaller than himself Dean might have been scared. Although angels do have some magical powers, as far as Dean knows they never use their powers to harm people.

“Wow, take it easy dude” Dean tried to placate the angel. The raised wing moved as if trying to scare Dean and another thrill of noise filled the room as the angel opened his mouth. “You know I can't understand you right?” Dean pointed out. He has heard somewhere that angels can speak human languages but they also have their own language, which sounds similar to music to human ears.

The little dude frowned and his wing lowered a tad. It was then that Dean realized the feather he had found the night before must have come from the angel, his feathers did look a bit ruffled. It also seemed like the other wing might be damaged since he wasn't moving it.

Dean was brought out of his musing by a deep gravelly voice, one that did not fit the small body in front of him. “Don't come any closer” the angel almost growled. Dean took a few steps back and raised his hands to show he was not a threat.

“Are you hurt?”

The angel lowered his wing the rest of the way, cocked his head and squinted up at Dean. Dean observed as the little guy tried to move his left wing but winced in pain. He frowned at his own wing and then turned his intense gaze back up at Dean.

“I am unable to fly” he admitted somewhat reluctantly. Dean was not really able to wrap his head around this. A creature he has only heard vague stories about had apparently crashed into his house during the night, hidden behind the couch and was now standing in his living-room with a hurt wing. And Dean had to get to work or he was going to be late.

“Look, I really need to get to work but please feel free to stay here and rest” As silence stretched between them Dean was able to distinguish the sound of a growling stomach. Realization dawned that the angel was probably hungry and would need food during the time Dean was at work.

Dean turned his back to enter the kitchen again. He didn't have much in his fridge that would be suitable as a quick meal but then he remembered he should have the ingredients for PB&J's. Locating bread, peanut butter and jelly Dean carried it to the kitchen table.

“If you are hungry I can make you a sandwich” Dean said and beckoned the angel over. The guy moved closer to the table on light feet while Dean showed him what he was doing. Soon the sandwich was ready and Dean put it on a plate. The angel had climbed onto one of the chairs and had been watching Dean work.

“There you go, a PB&J, a classic in a pinch” Dean offered the food to the angel, who looked at it with suspicion but eventually took a tentative bite. It seemed to have been to his liking because he took several more bites in quick succession. Pleased that the angel wouldn't starve to death while Dean was at work, Dean instructed.

“You can make more sandwiches while I am at work, you saw how I made it so just do the same and you should be alright. If you are thirsty you can get water from here” Dean explained as he placed a glass under the water dispenser he kept in his kitchen, since he preferred not to drink the tap water.

The angel accepted the glass and took a few gulps. “Thank you”

“No problem” Dean smiled. “I really need to get to work but I will be back in about 8 hours, alright?” The angel squinted at Dean but didn't say anything. Dean hurried to gather his belongings and was out the door.

\---*---

While at work at the auto-shop Dean felt like he couldn't focus on anything all day. Bobby noticed of course but didn't press any further when Dean said he had just slept poorly. Dean didn't feel like he should say anything about having an actual angel at home. He feared that by even telling Bobby the news would spread and soon someone who might be out to profit from the angel would find out. They are notoriously difficult to find, making them highly sought after on the black market.

Even distracted Dean was able to get through the workday and as soon as the clock hit five, he was out the door. On the way home he had the foresight to go shopping for some more food. He wasn't sure how long his guest would need to stay but he wouldn't be going anywhere with a damaged wing. Not knowing what angels likes to eat Dean bought a bit of everything.

As he returned home he was a bit scared of what he would find. What if the angel had left? Or made a mess of the whole house? Dean entered the kitchen through the door from the garage and found his kitchen in the same state as he had left it. The only difference was the half empty bread-bag and the completely empty peanut-butter and jelly jars sitting on the kitchen table. Apparently the little guy liked PB&J's.

Dean put the grocery bags down and went to search for the other occupant of the house. He took a quick look into the living-room but was unable to see him. So he continued to look through the house, his bedroom, guest room, bathroom, he even took a quick look in the laundry room but he saw no sign of the angel. Perplexed Dean wondered if the guy had left after eating his fill of PB&J's after all.

Dean actually felt disappointed for some reason, deep down he had been looking forwards to having the guy stay for awhile. With a sigh Dean went to put the groceries away, all motivation to cook, gone. Dean decided to watch some TV so he plonked his ass down heavily on the couch only to jump up just as fast when a thrill of noise erupted from behind him. Spinning around Dean stood directly in front of the couch, he watches as a mess of dark curls emerge from the back. A frown marring the angels features.

“Where you sleeping back there?” The angel nodded, still looking a bit tired.

“I was just about to start dinner. Are you hungry?” Happy to know his surprise guest was still there. Dean's motivation to cook returned. The same gravely voice responded. “Yes. I am hungry”

With a smile Dean got everything ready to prepare some homemade burgers. The angel was interested in watching as Dean prepared the food so he took a seat at the kitchen table. While Dean cooked he asked the angel a few questions he hadn't had the time to ask in the morning.

He found out that the angels name was Castiel and that he was a Seraph. The name was a bit of a mouthful but somehow it suited the little guy. Castiel told Dean he had been returning home from visiting family but was caught in a strong wind and was swept away by it. He ended up crashing into Dean's window and in his panicked state he took cover behind the couch.

“So you saw me fixing the window last night?”

“Yes, but I was scared so I stayed quiet. After you left and I had calmed down I noticed the pain in my wing and I knew I wouldn't be able to leave.” Dean nodded in understanding continuing to prepare the meat for the burger.

Castiel moved his wing a little bit but winced as it twinged with pain. “If you want I could help you bind the wing to help it heal properly” Dean suggested. The Seraph seemed to contemplate the offering, his intense blue eyes scrutinizing Dean from his place at the table.

“You have a pure aura. I will trust you to help me” Dean had no idea what the Seraph meant about auras but he would let Dean help him so that is all that matters.

Dean finished preparing the food and they ate in silence. Apparently Castiel loves red meat, because he wouldn't stop letting out little hums of appreciation as he ate. Castiel told him angels didn't eat red meat often, their diet consisting mostly of vegetables and fruit.

Bellies full Dean went to fetch some bandages he could use to set the damaged wing. Castiel seemed scared to turn his back towards Dean but overcame his fear eventually. He instructed Dean to be very careful when touching the wing but also to remove any broken or out of place feathers while he was at it.

Dean hesitated only a moment before starting to work his way through the wings. They were incredibly soft and silky smooth to the touch but several of them where out of place so as Dean stroked them he also put them back in place. Any that came loose were dropped to the floor. As he was working he notice Castiel nodding off, it must feel nice to have his wings touched.

When he was done he turned his attention to bandaging the wing. First he had to find where it hurt so he felt along the top of the wing from the tip all the way towards Castiel's shoulder. As he touched the bone closest to Castiel's shoulder the Seraph flinched in pain.

“Sorry about this but I have to know if it is broken or sprained” Dean explained as he continued to feel around the bone. From what Dean could tell nothing was broken, so it was probably a sprain. Castiel would have to keep the wing still for at least three weeks until he could fly again, Dean thought to himself.

Dean manipulated the wing to fold so he could bind it against Castiel's back. As far as binding wings goes Dean thinks he did a pretty good job.

Afterwards Dean set about cleaning the floors properly to remove all of the glass and dropped feathers. Castiel carefully gathered all feathers and Dean isn't sure where he put them but they disappeared. Dean also took measurements of the broken window. He would have to swing by home-depo to get a new window during the weekend. Castiel sat on the couch to stay out of Dean's way. When Dean was done he joined the Seraph on the couch and turned the TV on. Castiel made a noise of surprise.

“Have you never watched TV before?” Dean asked. Castiel shook his head in a negative. “What is TV?”

How to answer that question Dean wondered. “Well it is a form of entertainment, we watch shows on TV for fun.” Castiel tilted his head to the side looking at Dean then he turned his attention to the TV, which was showing an episode of Dr. Sexy. They sat in silence watching together for a few minutes before Castiel opened his mouth.

“He is not a real doctor”

“Well it is just a show, everything is fake”

Castiel frowned at that but was quiet for the rest of the show. Dean needed to shower before bed so he instructed the Seraph in how to use the remote control and went to shower. When he came back clean and changed he found Castiel enamored with a nature show about pollinators.

“I like this. Nature is so beautiful” Castiel said under his breath. Dean nodded in silent agreement, he wouldn't argue with the angel even though he thought Dr. Sexy was much more entertaining. Dean sat with Castiel until he could barely keep his eyes open.

While stifling a yawn he said “Well, time for bed.” Castiel turned his attention from the TV towards Dean. “I am also tired”

Dean turned the TV off and headed towards his bedroom. It wasn't until he was getting comfortable in bed that he realized the Seraph was standing in the doorway awkwardly observing him, he realized he didn't have a place for him to sleep.

“Right, you need a place to sleep” he muttered. Castiel looked at him, his blue eyes almost glowing in the low light of the room.

“I can share with you. We usually sleep together in our nests” Castiel said as if it was the most obvious thing in the the world. Dean couldn't really find any fault with that logic, so he shuffled over to make space on the other side of the bed for the Seraph to get comfortable.

Castiel curled up on his belly, being mindful of his injured wing. Dean turned the light off and the two of them were soon asleep.

\---*---

Living together with an angel was interesting. Cas, as Dean had come to call him was a reserved little guy. He was very interested in learning how humans lived, only having heard stories about humans growing up. For Dean it was the same, he was learning quite a lot about angels and their way of living, it was fascinating.

Dean had offered the guest room the second night but Cas' said he preferred to sleep next to someone else since he was used to it, so they still shared the same bed.

It was sad that Cas was unable to leave Dean's property but Dean was grateful that he lived secluded from his closest neighbors so they were at least able to spend some time outside in the garden. The magical powers angels possessed, Dean learned was called grace and apparently it varied from individual to individual. Cas loved plants and took great pleasure in helping Dean's poor excuse of a garden come to life again with the help of his earth affiliated grace. As the garden bloomed it attracted bees, butterflies and other insects. Cas enjoyed sitting out there watching them work while he was alone in the house.

Dean found great pleasure in cooking for someone else again and the Seraph enjoyed trying new foods, having only eaten very plain and simple food all his life. Cas' list of favorite foods grew longer and longer but at the top was still Dean's homemade burgers. Something that Dean took great pride in even though he wasn't able to tell anyone about it.

Dean had been tempted to tell Sam about Cas during their calls but had decided against it, still afraid someone would find out and try to hurt the Seraph.

\---*---

Cas had been staying with Dean for almost a week and a half when they in the dead of night are disturbed by a loud banging on the front door. Dean is startled awake by the noise, rousing Cas as well. They stay quiet to see if they will hear anything else. More banging on the door causes them to exchange a look before Dean cautiously moves out of the bedroom towards the front door. Dean tries to see outside though the little window on the door, but is unable to see anything in the dark. Dean carefully opens the door a little but is taken by surprise when it is forcefully shoved open. Looking out into the empty space in front of him Dean is confused until he hears a voice shouting.

“What have you done to my brother!?” Looking down Dean finds another small angel with semi-long blond hair and glowing amber eyes standing on his porch. The angels flared his wings, all six of them.

“Where is he?!” The small angel growled.

“Woah! Take it easy” Dean said as he took a step back. He felt Cas step up next to him and peaked around his leg.

“Gabriel?” he asked, as he was able to see who was outside. When the blond saw his brother he immediately relaxed his wings and redirected his focus from Dean to Cas.

“Cassie! I am so glad you are alright” The blond, Gabriel, yelled as he flung his smaller body against his brother. Cas wrapped his arms around his brother in return. Even though the reunion was a happy occasion Dean felt it would be better if they weren't out in the open.

“Guys, I think it would be better if we stepped inside”

Two sets of glowing eyes turned to him. Gabriel seemed hesitant to go in to the house but Cas reassured him that it would be okay. They settled in the living-room. Dean assumed that Cas was explaining to Gabriel about how he ended up here. All Dean could hear was that almost singing thrill of noise coming from both of them.

When they stopped talking Gabriel turned to Dean with a smirk “So Dean-o, I hear you offer tasty food”

Out of everything Dean expected the angel to say, that was not it. All he could do was nod.

“Well, I am starving” Gabriel declared, looking to Dean like he would magically produce food.

“I think Gabriel would enjoy a PB&J” Castiel said, walking towards the kitchen, Gabriel following behind him. Dean wondered for a second what turn his life had taken. Shaking his head he followed the two angels to the kitchen area. Cas was pulling out two pieces of bread and turned to Dean expecting him to produce the peanut butter and jelly for him. Dean silently obeyed and soon Cas had made his brother a sandwich, excitedly watching as Gabriel took his first bite.

Gabriel took an experimental bite and as he processed the flavor Dean saw his eye close in appreciation and he took another large bite. “You were not lying little bro, this is really good!” Gabriel mumbled around the food in his mouth.

Cas wasn't the type to say 'I told you so' but Dean could clearly see it in his eyes.

As Gabriel was munching on his second PB&J Dean thought of a question. “How did you know Cas was here?”

This time Gabriel swallowed before explaining “I knew which route he would take to fly home, so I sort of followed his tracks. Of course I didn't know for sure where he would be but as I flew over the area I could feel his grace coming from this house”

“How come you have six wings?” Was the next intelligent question Dean came up with.

Gabriel smirked and flared his wings for dramatic effect “I'm an Archangel” he said like that would explain everything. It was too late for this Dean thought as he scratched his stubbled jaw. He had to get some sleep. Gabriel seemed to have had his fill of PB&J's so Dean suggested they go to bed.

Dean got comfortable on his side of the bed and he observed as the two angels snuggled up close to each other, Gabriel covering Cas with his large wings. That was probably what Cas meant when he said that angels sleep together in their nests.

\---*---

Gabriel decided to stay with them until Cas' wing was healed. Having him there was both a blessing and a curse. Dean was happy Cas wouldn't be alone while he was at work. On the other hand, when Dean was home he had to listen to Gabriel talking non-stop. Dean preferred the comfortable silence he had shared with Cas.

Gabriel, unlike Cas, has a one track mind when it comes to food. Or it wasn't really food, it was just sugar and he could not get enough of it. So Dean had to buy a lot more sweets than he usually would in order to satisfy the Archangels sweet-tooth. The woman at the register raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't comment on his unusual purchase.

Unlike Cas, Gabriel didn't raise a finger tying to help around the house. He preferred to watch TV or just to watch whatever Dean and Cas were doing while eating candy.

\---*---

Five days after Gabriel arrived Dean thought they could test removing the binding on Castiel's wing to see how it was doing.

Cas moved his left wings experimentally, expecting it to twinge in pain but found that he could move it easily. He smiled brightly up at Dean then at Gabriel. Dean found the gummy smile adorable, not that he would admit it to anyone.

Since Castiel didn't seem to be in pain when he moved his wing they went out to the backyard to test if he could fly. As soon as they walked outside Gabriel took to the air circling around the two of them beckoning Castiel to join him in the air.

Dean watched as Cas flapped his wings but frowned when he saw that the left wasn't moving as fast as the right. This caused an imbalance and when Cas lifted off the ground he pivoted to the left and ended up landing on the ground again.

The angel frowned and turned his head to look at his wing as it had betrayed him. “It is probably just a bit weak from disuse” Dean suggested in an attempt to comfort the angel. Cas didn't respond but got up again and started to flap his left wing.

“This is going to take time” Gabriel commented as he fluttered down to land besides them. Gabriel and Dean watched as Cas continued to flap his wing. Eventually Cas grew tired and Dean had to insist he stop for the day.

“How long do you think it will take until I can fly again?” Cas asked as they were eating dinner, or Dean and Cas were having spaghetti with a meat sauce while Gabriel was eating chocolate chip cookies.

“I don't know Cas, you will have to continue to build your strength by moving your wing everyday. Eventually you should be strong enough to fly again” Cas didn't seem very happy to hear that.

The following days while Dean was at work Cas and Gabriel would spend time out in the garden, exercising Cas' wing . They would give Dean updates in the evening over dinner. As each day passed Cas got closer and closer to being strong enough to fly. Although Dean is happy his new friend is healing he is also aware that the day Cas and also Gabriel would leave was coming closer.

It saddened him. He quite enjoyed the company the angel provided and coming home in the evening was now something he was looking forwards to. Soon he would be back to eating alone, watching TV alone and his garden was going to die without Cas keeping it alive.

Of course he didn't tell Cas what he was thinking (feeling) he continued to show his support and smiled when Cas told him he was almost strong enough to fly.

\---*---

The dreaded day came sooner than Dean expected. It had been a normal Wednesday so far. When Dean came back home he found the house empty. A quick look out the kitchen window confirmed that both angels were out in the garden. Gabriel was flying around Cas who was standing on the ground. They were talking in 'angel' as Dean approached, even though he doesn't know 'angel' language it seemed like they were arguing.

“What is going on?” Dean asked as he approached, the angels grew quiet. This doesn't bode well Dean thought. Then Dean watched as Cas flapped his wings and he lifted off the ground to join Gabriel in the air. “Oh” he sighed.

Both angels landed to stand in front of Dean, Cas spoke first “I am strong enough to fly home now”

It was just as Dean feared. They were going to leave him and he would probably never see them again.

Dean tried to act happy about the whole thing but he probably failed miserably, if the look Cas was giving him was anything to go by. Cas beckoned Dean to get closer so Dean got down on his knees to be on a similar level as the angel.

Dean was surprised when Cas leaned in to give him a hug. His arms around Dean's neck and his wings wrapping over their shoulders “I will be eternally grateful for your help” the angel whispered. Dean returned the hug. “I am gonna miss you”

As they parted from the hug Cas gave him a wavering smile.

Dean came to a stand again and the angels lifted off from the ground, hovering for a moment in front of Dean. “Are you ready?” Gabriel asked from behind Cas.

Dean had almost forgotten he was there as well. Cas nodded “Good bye Dean” Cas said before he turned his eyed towards the sky and with a few strong flaps of his wings he started to disappear.

Gabriel was still hovering in front of Dean. “Sorry about this, but we can't be too careful” Gabriel said with a crocked smile and before Dean could ask what he meant, he was almost blinded by what felt like sand being blown into his eyes.

When Dean regained his sight, he was a bit confused as to why he was standing in his backyard. Dean took a moment, watching the sky he saw two birds in the distance but as the sun was setting they were difficult to make out.

After returning inside Dean continued to feel like he was forgetting something. His cupboards were full of sweets he can't remember buying. For some reason the sink was full of dishes he can't remember using. The TV was set on the nature channel and as he was getting comfortable in bed he for some reason curled up on one side, like he expected someone else to take the other side. With an annoyed huff Dean turned to sprawl out to take up the whole bed.

A few days later when he opens the drawer in his nightstand he found a large black feather and he wonders if it has anything to do with the strange dreams he has been having recently. Dreams of angels with black wings and bright blue eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
